Nuevas oportunidades
by gab01at
Summary: Bella regresa a Forks y encuentra una nueva opción a su futuro, un futuro con el amor de su vida y una eternidad para ser feliz. Esta historia es un "y si" de la versión original. Vampiros/Humanos Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

BELLA

Estoy de frente a un acantilado, el aire frio y húmedo roza mi rostro, estoy sola. Al fondo puedo ver el mar, su fuerza parece destruir las rocas, pero no lo hace, extraño el calor del sol, extraño la frescura de la brisa marina, el viento cala mis huesos, el paisaje en el que me encuentro no hace nada más que entristecerme.

Es una vista hermosa, nostálgica y solitaria, no quiero irme pero no tengo opción, camino por un sendero lleno de neblina, los arboles rodean el paisaje y no dejo de pensar en la similitud con la descripción de cumbres borrascosas, añoro algo que no conozco...

Mi vista se hace borrosa, no distingo las cosas, ahora se que es una pesadilla, la oscuridad, el peor de mis miedos y mi futura realidad.

Despierto a mitad del aterrizaje, no fue un vuelo largo pero me siento cansada, el frio clima de port angeles se comienza a notar y mi ropa no ayuda en lo absoluto, pasa media hora para que por fin toque el suelo, mi chamarra estorba, no estoy cómoda con nada en este momento, camino a la zona de desembarque y para mi mal día Charlie no esta por ningún lado, hay demasiada gente en el camino y recuerdo respirar hondo y liberar mi ansiedad, me dirijo a buscar mis maletas cuando escucho que alguien me llama.

\- ¡ISABELLA!- escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, Charlie llego justo a tiempo, mis maletas por fin aparecieron.

\- Siento llegar tan tarde, déjame ayudarte con eso - Mi padre ha envejecido, su pelo canoso y su rostro con ojeras todo se a intensificado desde la ultima vez, pero su aroma, recuerdo su aroma este no a cambiado y me alegra, nuestro efímero abrazo tan solo dura unos segundos, no somos personas muy afectivas.

De camino al coche patrulla tropiezo con mis propias ropas y mi frustración crece, mi visión empeora, consigo llegar de pie al auto y acomodo mis cosas, cuando surge la idea de cenar y la acepto de inmediato asi como la idea de comprar ropa más cálida, me congelare con las blusas que Rene empaco para mí.

Aparcamos frente a una cabaña Mary's Parade el lugar me resulta familiar, la mesera no despega la vista de Charlie y por alguna razón eso me agrada, la idea de que el tenga a alguien, eso me agrada y es divertido de observar.

-Y entonces como te ha estado yendo en la escuela?- ese no era el tema que el quería tratar

-Pues bien pude adelantar materias y creo que me puedo graduar un poco antes.- espere su respuesta pero el no quería hablar de eso.

y tu madre como esta?- la pregunta era repetida cada vez que lo veía, se lo que el esperaba

bien ya sabes se mantiene ocupada y ahora ella podrá viajar con Phil, eso la hace muy feliz.- me sentía in poco culpable pero el tenia que entender que las cosas con mamá ya habían terminado y desde hace mucho tiempo.

-si bueno eso me alegra.- quería zanjar el tema de una vez y asi fue después de eso no hubo más platica

Debo aceptar que era muy extraño, el pueblo no había cambiado mucho y sin embargo todo esto me resultaba interesante, desconocido.

La casa no fue diferente, me resultaba incomodo entrar, mi padre no había cambiado nada desde que mi madre se fue, ella es una bola de fuego siempre en movimiento , cada dia tenia algo nuevo que hacer y mi padre es como un el agua. claro y directo siempre constante. No puedo creer que pensaron que era una buena idea, odiaba la decoración todo era casi doloroso para mi y creo que para papá también.

Mi cuarto estaba intacto, limpio pero nada había cambiado, las pinturas los adornos todo seguía igual.

-Compre un cobertor nuevo, morado, la chica de la tienda lo recomendó, espero que te guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Me senté en la cama y contemple mi nueva habitación, más bien mi vieja habitación, era raro volver después de tanto tiempo, hablar con papá, verlo después de todo era raro, luego de esos años de llamadas telefónicas el verlo frente a mi era como ver a un extraño, el es un buen padre, siempre a procurado por mi, pero no quiero que eso arruine mis planes, quería desempacar pero el estado de mi pieza no me dejaba, parecía de una niña de 9 por amor de dios, si algo me molestaba era que me trataran como una niña, nunca me he comportado como tal, yo siempre fui la sensata en casa con mi madre, asi que antes de poder instalarme tendré que cambiar la decoración.

-He papá tendrás algunas bolsas de basura? yo quisiera decorar mi habitación si no te importa.- Charlie estaba viendo un partido de béisbol cuando me volteo a ver

-Claro Bella es tu habitación puedes cambiar lo que quieras para sentirte cómoda, si quieres podríamos comprar pintura incluso- Pintura, claro podría tratar de pintar algo en la pared de la comoda, aunque tendre que trazar primero la figura.

Eso sería genial Char... papá, oh y creo que comenzare el lunes la escuela yo, bueno tendre que ir de compras mañana- Rayos, olvide por completo la cuestión del transporte, como se supone que llegaré a port angels

-Bella, yo te compre algo como regalo de bienvenida, espero que no tarde demasiado y espero que te guste.- Un regalo... otra de mis cosas menos favoritas, Charlie no tenia por que molestarse, suficiente hacia con haberme recibido después de tanto tiempo

-Yo... bueno gracias pero no tenías por que molestarte papá- Escuche un coche aparcar seguido de un ruidoso motor

-Creo que ya llego tu regalo- Eso me inquieto, asi que de inmediato me acerque a la ventana y pude ver mi regalo, una camioneta cherokee sport 4x4* roja era absolutamente hermosa

Wow papá esto... - me di cuenta que Charlie había salido, espero con todo mi ser no equivocarme con este regalo por que a pesar de no querer recibirlo yo realmente necesitaba un carro y esa camioneta era totalmente hermosa.

Me encamine a la entrada principal

Hey Jake como los trata el clima?- Un chico moreno bajo una silla de ruedas de la parte trasera de la camioneta

Este viejo amargado debe estar molestándote Bella- Un hombre mayor ocupo la silla de ruedas, su rostro me era familiar

Billi nunca sabes cuando callarte viejo-

Si bueno aun puedo bailar mejor que tu - Ellos se centraron en juguetear como niños, mientras que me acerque a la camioneta Jake se acerco a saludar

Hola, Bella es un gusto verte de nuevo- De nuevo? no creo haberlo conocido antes, digo el chico luce mucho menor que yo

Oh Hola ... si bueno yo no-

Soy Jacob solíamos hacer pasteles de barro en la playa, tu jugabas mucho con mi hermana Rebeca por esos días- Un nombre conocido, claro recuerdo a Rebeca siempre sonriente

Claro ahora lo recuerdo, como esta ella? debe estar en la universidad ahora cierto?

-Si bueno ella se decidió por la vida del surf, Rachel es quien esta en la universidad, pero dime que piensas -

Es... Hermosa la adoro yo ... no tengo palabras puedo probarla- Charlie estaba detrás del chico y se veía emocionado, aunque no al mismo grado que yo

Esa tarde salí a pasear con Jake es una pena que el no estudiara en Forks, alguien conocido siempre es de ayuda, me acompaño por la pintura y algo de madera para redecorar mi pieza, me dio consejos para mi nueva camioneta y me ofreció sus servicios de mecánico, era divertido y un poco penoso ver sus intentos de conquista pero era sutil, amable y divertido, era algo que necesitaba, un amigo.

* * *

Hola estoy muy emocionada con esta nueva versión de crepúsculo, para empezar siempre imagine en como seria la historia con una Bella, manejare solo dos puntos de vista (el de Bella y Edward) y pues cambie el viejo camión de la versión original por simple capricho XD asi que...

Son bienvenidas las criticas, dudas y comentarios asi que espero disfruten la historia :3


	3. Chapter 3

Forks nunca ha sido mi lugar favorito, desde el clima hasta las personas, todo es incomodo para mi, aun cuando en Arizona tampoco encajaba aquí me sentía un pedazo de carne, en el recorrido con Jake, las caras pálidas como nos llamaba, no dejaban de murmurar detrás de nosotros, era molesto, nunca fui de las personas que quisieran llamar la atención y sin embargo aquí estaba yo siendo la comidilla del pueblo, logre encontrar la pintura que necesitaba, tuve que abastecerme, desde pinceles, brochas, rodillos, delantales, todo listo para borrar esa habitación de niñita.

y bien ¿que piensas hacer con todo esto?- Jacob era una compañía agradable

Mi habitación necesita un retoque, estaré aquí por bastante tiempo, asi que, quiero poner un poco de mi en ese lugar.- y será el espacio en el que permanezca más tiempo también.

Ya veo, si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme, cuando quieras, donde quieras.- Su risa delato sus intenciones, aunque no estaba totalmente segura debido a mi falta de experiencia, el estaba coqueteando y era tierno por una parte, pero yo de verdad necesitaba un amigo en estos momentos y el era un chico genial, rogaba por que esto no se arruinara.

De regreso a casa escuchamos la radio y reí de sus locas ideas, al llegar a casa preparé la cena por primera vez y fue un éxito, Charlie y Billie quedaron encantados con el espagueti que había cocinado, Jake no se quedo atrás, esa noche tampoco pude dormir por lo que quite todos los dibujos y rastros de mi niñez, guarde unas fotos que encontré y conserve una pintura de lobos en un paisaje nevado. Los quileute, la tribu de Jacob y Billie, si bien recuerdo su símbolo representa a una manada de lobos, bastante guay a mi parecer.

Empaquete todo y coloque el periódico en el piso moví algunos mueble, era fácil dado que estaban vacíos, la pintura era de un lindo tono de rosa, lo que significaba mas trabajo para ocultar, era un poco tedioso pero quedaría genial, había elegido un azul pastel para algunas paredes de la habitación lo demás seria blanco, no era una obsesiva para la decoración, pero era bueno para mi vista el tener tonos claros y relajantes, pronto tendría que usar lentes, comencé con lijar las imperfecciones de la pared, la primeras capas de pintura blanca cambiaban por completo el aspecto de la habitación. no era muy grande pero si comparaba la antigua alcoba en casa de Rene era considerablemente mucho mejor, una vez acabe con la pintura Charlie entro para ver si necesitaba ayuda, por lo que terminamos de mover los muebles pronto, el único espacio vacío era en donde iba la cómoda, necesitaba diseñar un boceto por lo que no dormí, al dia siguiente desperté en el sofá de la sala, no era muy cómodo pero no podía dormir en el cuarto recién pintado, por lo visto Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar por lo que pude desayunar tranquilamente.

Me arregle un poco y salí directo a Port Angels de nuevo necesitaba con urgencia ropa más abrigadora y tal vez pudiera conseguir adornos para la casa, me enfermaba al ver las figuras de Rene en la repisa.

Recorrí unas pocas tiendas y me abastesí de ropa para el impetuoso clima de Forks. Pude conseguir algunas cosas para decorar mi habitación y la casa, mis ahorros sufrieron un gran golpe pero ahora con el regalo de Charlie era una preocupación menos.

Tuve que agradecer que las horribles migrañas no hicieran su aparición hoy, fue un día muy productivo, incluso fui a la tienda para comprar la despensa, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca pero desde que las migrañas aparecieron había evitado ir a lugares muy concurridos o incluso donde hubiera muchas cosas que asimilar, no era bueno para mi vista, sin embargo había sido un muy buen día.

Puede terminar de decorar mi habitación y desempaque la mayoría de mis cosas, solo faltaba el mural, pero tenia cosas por hacer, como era viernes Charlie insistió en salir a cenar, cosa que agradecí por que estaba cansada.

Sabes Bella es bueno tenerte aquí, quiero que hagas de esta tu casa hija.- Mi padre era alguien tranquilo como yo, por eso era relájate estar con el.

Gracias- mis mejillas me traicionaron sonrojándome

Me gusta la nueva decoración por cierto.- Subi la mirada y me encontré con un rostro divertido

Si, bueno era tiempo que alguien tirara a esos payasos.- El solo asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca

Tal vez podrias enviárselo a tu madre.- ah no eso sobre mi cadáver

Los pondría en la sala que tanto me costo dejar normal. esos horrores ya pasaron a mejor vida.-Charlie solto una carcajada y eso me hizo sentir mejor, era mejor ambos nos estábamos acostumbrando a la convivencia y en estos momentos era refrescante la conversación.

Siento mucho no poder acompañarte en tus compras.- su voz sonaba arrepentida, yo no esperaba que el estuviera conmigo, tampoco lo quería

Será mejor, para que me acostumbre más rápido, no tienes por que preocuparte.-

Si que lo hago, no quiero que estés sola Bella.-

Gracias, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, enserio.-no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y tranquila por el resto de la noche, mi ajetreado dia por fin había acabado, mañana tendría que salir a buscar a mi nuevo mejor amigo el doctor Aspen.

El viejo mejor amigo había llegado hace un año, el doctor Smith, él había descubierto la causa de mis repentinas jaquecas, falta de coordinación y por supuesto la ceguera nocturna que venía y se iba, al parecer mi enfermedad era una rara mutación genética que para mi suerte también era progresiva, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi problema, mi madre no se había dado cuenta y asi lo mantendría hasta que llegara el momento.

Nunca me considere una persona depresiva, quiero decir, hasta que no me diagnosticaron yo nunca había pensando en como iba a terminar mi vida, siempre creí que la mejor forma de morir era dando tu vida por otra persona o por una causa, tu causa. Yo no tenía contados los días, podía tener una larga vida, difícil tal vez, pero podía ser larga y también obscura.

Yo no deseaba eso, no era el hecho de quedar ciega lo que me asustaba, las personas con discapacidad visual eran asombrosas, independientes en muchos de los casos, pero no seria el mío, junto con mi ceguera llegaría la sordera y la falta de equilibrio, probablemente necesitaría de cuidados y terceras personas por el resto de mi vida, hay es donde radicaba mi mayor temor, yo nunca mejoraría, una vez alcanzado la ceguera no había marcha atrás, una vida enterrada en tratamientos para combatir una enfermedad que no se ira, no es una vida.

Por supuesto que iba a tratar de mantener mi visión tanto como fuera posible y esa era una razón por la que era necesario tener un mejor amigo doctor, puede que no pensara pelear después, pero haría lo posible por atrasar el momento de la oscuridad total.

* * *

Hola, por el momento estaré actualizando todos los miércoles y viernes por la noche, asi que porfavor no duden en comentar la historia, espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura tanto como yo de escribirla.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes :D


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdo mis últimos días en Phoenix, mi madre era muy parecida a mi físicamente, salvo sus ojos azules unos hermosos ojos azules, ella no me había creído cuando le dije que quería mudarme con Charlie, yo odiaba Forks y ella lo sabia, el suelo húmedo nunca fue lo mío y sin en cambio no objeto mucho mi decisión, yo le tenia que dar su espacio, que se acostumbrara a vivir sin mi, y ahora tenia a Phil, el se encargaría de pagar las cuentas, tener comida en el frigorífico y mantener viva a mi madre, ellos era buenos juntos, justo antes de embarcar hacia mi camino a Forks ella me dijo que no tenia por que hacerlo, quiero decir ella pensaba que lo hice para que ella pudiera pasar mas tiempo con Phil y esa también había sido parte de mi decisión pero faltaba poco tiempo para que mi ceguera se notara más, ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y sufriría, no quería que su repentina felicidad se viera opacada por mi culpa.

Charlie había estado bastante emocionado cuando le dije de mudarme con el, pase el inicio de vida con Rene y era justo que el final estuviera con el. Mi decisión de terminar mi vida era más una promesa para mi misma, era como una recompensa a mi sufrimiento.

En la mañana de mi primer dia de escuela, no estaba tan aterrorizada como esperaba, mi nuevo colegio solo contaba con trescientos cincuenta y siete alumnos, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho, para mi fortuna en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos, podía con esto aunque la gran desventaja era que todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro. Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

La noche no había sido tan mala, había despertado con una horrible jaqueca pero podía soportarla, me dirigí directo al cuarto de baño para asearme. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, aun después de muchas horas bajo el sol de Arizona. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flacucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Había desarrollado tal falta de coordinación que el practicar un deporte era casi mortal para mi o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. Ni siquiera podía acercarme a un balón sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien o a mí misma, lo que ocurriera primero.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, yo simplemente no sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionaba desde el comienzo.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, mi trabajo había mejorado un poco las cosas, ya que no iba a gastar dinero en comprar un auto, había decidido cambiar algunas cosas de la decoración y muebles para que la casa se viera mejor y por supesto había desaparecido las fotos de mis años escolares y asi permanecería, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.

Mi camino a la escuela fue rápido, como todo en este pueblo se encontraba a un lado de la carretera. Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta.

La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Una mujer con lestes estilo gato salió detrás.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo

\- Soy Isabella Swan - le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

\- Bueno gracias, que tenga un buen día- sonreí lo mas sincero que pude, esa mujer me daba escalofríos pero no era razón para ser desagradable.

Volví a mi camioneta, ahora que sabia donde estaba el estacionamiento correcto, había un par de coches ya aparcados, pero el único que resaltaba era un Volvo C30, hermoso pero había visto mejores. Examiné el plano todavía en el auto, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo antes de bajar. Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. al cruzar por el patio cruce la mirada con un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo, demasiado guapo para ser humano, su cara se contrajo de dolor, en un instante, devolví la mirada enfrente por el miedo que me provoco su mirada. Sus ojos negros como el azabache, me dieron miedo, la clase de miedo que te dice que corras.

* * *

Hola les debo una enorme disculpa por este atraso pero a qui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, por fin se conocen, estoy muy emocionada por las ideas que surgieron al escribir el capitulo por favor disfrútenlo y espero poder actualizar el lunes puntualmente. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Seguí mi camino tan normal como pude, no podía olvidar la mirada de ese chico, justo antes de cruzar la puerta me di cuento que estaba hiperventilando, temblando y un poco mareada, recordé por suerte la ubicación de los baños por lo que fui lento hacia allí, me refresque un poco y trate de calmar mi respiración, había funcionado un poco, espere hasta estar más calmada y reuní todo mi valor para ir a mi clase. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros, supongo que ya no era necesario.

Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Mi mente viajo por los recuerdos de esta mañana, ya no me estremecía tanto al recordarlo, sin embargo me intrigaba la forma en que me había visto, Debo estar loca. Yo tenia mi carpeta de los trabajos para esta clase, una preocupación menos.

Un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?- el chico era muy amable, y se notaba algo avergonzado.

—Bella —le corregí. Isabella resaltaba demasiado.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

— a pues y...yo voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Salimos a la lluvia que se empeñaba en atormentarme.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo. Termino por acompañarme hasta el edificio 6, no trate de seguir la platica solo asentía y sonreía, el me pregunto mis clases siguientes, muy esperanzado, se llevo una decepción, el tipo era amable asi que no me importo demasiado.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propios pies, dios gracias que no traje botas.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho, ya era natural para mi.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados, Angela Weber, era una agradable compañía, o al menos mas sincera que las demás. Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala. Intente entablar una conversación con ellas pero, fue en vano, mi cabeza me estaba molestando, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando lo vi de nuevo, el chico que casi me mata con la mirada entraba con otros cuatro chicos increíblemente guapos, las chicas eras despampanantes, una era alta y parecía salida de una revista de modas y la otra tenia cierta gracia en sus movimientos tanto que parecía bailar con cada paso que daba, los tres chicos eran diferentes, uno alto fornido y con cabello negro, el otro rubio y musculoso, y al final estaba el cobrizo.

-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen- Soltó la chica a mi lado

-todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz Angela

\- Son tan guapos- la chica que estaba a mi lado se rio tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

\- Aunque te digo de una vez que es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, son tan raros que salen entre ellos y no socializan con los demás - bueno yo no podía culparlos, me estaba dando cuenta que la gente de Forks es muy cotilla para su propio bien.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

De inmediato comenzaron a contar todo lo que sabían de ellos, al parecer el doctor Cullen (quien era muy joven), había adoptado a todos esos chicos, los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida. Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Al parecer es su tía o algo. Gracias a su inútil e innecesaria charla, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba ir por los calmantes, sentía compasión por los chicos que involuntariamente me acababan de presentar, su historia no sonaba fácil, al parecer solo tenían dos años viviendo en Forks y no habían podido integrarse, su situación era parecida a la mía, la empatía era algo bueno, pero todavía estaba el hecho que el chico Edward me asustaba, me levante excusándome para ir al baño y lo mire de reojo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha, era un poco menos atemorizante pensé.

Una vez tome mis analgésicos me dirija hacia el aula de biología me sentaría bien descansar un poco. y no había nada por lo que volver a la cafetería, tal vez fuera el sentimiento de empatía lo que me hacia identificarme con los Cullen, físicamente ni soñando pero a pesar de la belleza de sus rostros uno no podía saber su historia.

* * *

EDWARD

Ese olor, tan dulce que de inmediato despertó la sed en mi garganta, levante la mirada de la dirección a la que provenía, una chica nueva, su rostro reflejo en lo que era realmente, tenia que salir rápidamente antes de que me arrepintiera de mis actos.

Bueno lectores lo de arriba es un pequeño spoiler del próximo capitulo, espero que disfruten la historia, Saludos :D

Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, adoro saber lo que piensan de la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**EDWARD**

Cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. La escuela era como la noche para los humanos, mi mente viajaba cada vez más lejos, la vida había perdido su sentido mucho tiempo antes, mi mera existencia era una aberración a la naturaleza y sin embargo estaba aquí parado rodeado de gente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad era.  
Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de  
sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. Para mi sólo era otra chica humana, hasta que la tuve frente a mi, me tope con ella en la entrada del edificio, su olor me tomo desprevenido, ese olor dulce y delicioso, cantaba para mi.

Distraídamente, sacudió su cabello justo en el momento en que me había permitido respirar. Una particular brisa concentrada de su esencia me golpeó en la garganta.  
Fue como el primer día, la urgencia, el dolor de la quemazón me hizo sentir mareado. Su mirada horrorizada ayudo para mantenerme en mis casillas, otra vez. Esta vez, tenía un poco más de control que cuando desperté. Al menos, no la había atacado sin embargo el monstruo gruñó dentro de mí, pero no  
hubo ningún placer en mi dolor. Estaba demasiado bien controlado. Por el momento. Paré de respirar, parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un  
humano. Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!

El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mi alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome para salir tras de ella,en un edificio lleno de gente, yo tenia que controlarme, pero mis instintos me decían lo contrario, todo al mismo tiempo.

Con la llegada de la brisa fresca tuve un momento de claridad, dos rostros vinieron a mi mente, el primero fue el asesino de asesinos en el que me había convertido años atrás y al que había renunciado de igual forma y el segundo fue el de Carlisle, mi padre.

Físicamente mis rasgos no eran nada como los suyos y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos.

Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño. Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo.

No podía permitírmelo me dirigí al bosque cercano a la escuela el aire fresco aclararía mis pensamientos, mis hermanos ya sabrían de mi decisión, Alice se encargaría de ello, podría irme por un tiempo, para no dañar a los demás, mi pobre autocontrol mostraba que no era ni una pizca lo fuerte que aparentaba, mi serenidad se acababa de poner en prueba y todo por una humana, me burle interiormente. Esa humana tenia el olor más delicioso del mundo, la había subestimado.

Llegue a mi hogar poco tiempo después, Esme estaba sorprendida de verme.

Esme, tengo que irme, por favor avisa a Carlisle por mi.-

¿Pero que ha pasado?-

Solo... por favor, necesito irme, cuando este mejor regresare.-

De acuerdo cariño, mantennos al tanto porfavor.- Una lastimera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo?¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Mi egoísta existencia busco culparla de mi actitud.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, siento mucho la tardanza estoy recibiendo mucho cariño de su parte, no dejare que la historia se atrase por lo que publicare casi a diario en estas semanas, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, estoy impaciente por recibir sus opiniones.

La historia es de Stephanie Meyer, solo les estoy mostrando mi versión 3


	7. Chapter 7

Recibí una llamada de Alice ella había visto mi huida de Forks, su amenaza de ir tras de mi y regresarme a rastras aligero un poco mi humor y sin embargo yo no podía dejar de maldecir mi destino, una insignificante humana me había hecho tirar por la borda mi autocontrol.

Carlisle llamó también, y fue imposible de convencer, el creía en mi, como un buen padre, y yo en mi necedad no quise decepcionarlo, tenia que demostrar que era mas que el monstro oculto, por lo que volví a la escuela una clase antes del almuerzo, busque a la chica nueva, partes de su rostro se vislumbraban en la mente de los estudiantes, estudie su rostro desde todos los ángulos posibles y concluí que era solo otra humana más, y sin embargo no pude localizar su mente. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño. La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención. Aunque rara vez me inmiscuía en los pensamientos de mis hermanos, pude encontrar algo de consuelo en ellos, incluso la vanidad de Rosalie pareció ayudar un poco, como de costumbre, había captado  
su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección.

La mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas. Emmett estaba que echaba chispas después de haber perdido un combate de lucha libre con Jasper la noche anterior. Necesitaría de toda su escasa paciencia para llegar al final de las clases y organizar la revancha. Nunca he sentido que me entrometía en sus pensamientos porque nunca ha pensado nada que no pudiera decir en voz alta o poner en práctica. Sólo me siento culpable al leer la mente de los demás cuando me consta que les gustaría que ignorase ciertas cosas, como el interminable sufrimiento de Jasper. Me encontré con mi familia en la cafetería.

 _¿Cómo lo llevas?_ \- Alice y yo habíamos desarrollado algo asi como conversaciones mentales, su destreza por ver el futuro y mi capacidad de leer mentes eran muy raras y en casos útiles.

 _estoy mejor pero simplemente no debería correr riesgos,-_ incline mi cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

 _siento ser tan egoísta pero te necesito aquí, por otra parte no he visto ningún peligro para nosotros-_ puede que mi determinación allá servido de algo entonces.

 _Edward Cullen._

Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos. me había mentalizado al dolor que sentiría, la garganta seca, la necesidad, la urgencia, pero no estaba preparado para ver de nuevo sus ojos, llenos de dudas, algo de temor sin duda pero también estaba la curiosidad, sin duda ahora que estábamos a una distancia más prudente y con olores mezclándose en el viento la presencia de la nueva humana no me molestaba tanto.

Ahora sabia su nombre Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo...

Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en mi nombre.

 _Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen_ -oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído. Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle con toda exactitud lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella, también debería hacer que Bella supiera eso.

 _Le iría bien engordar un poco, e_ _n realidad, ni siquiera es guapa_.- continuó Jessica.

 _No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike.-_ Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros. Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte.

 _Ha sido una verdadera suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es..._ \- Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.

—Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: Espero que lo esté haciendo bien.

—En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.

¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo? Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos? En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción. Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo. Y aun más después de la demostración que le di por la mañana. Al parecer Alice había dejado mi desliz en secreto.

No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. ¿se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía con su amable cháchara mental. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso.

Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer. Mi mirada se trabó en el cabello caoba de la chica, lucia tan irritada como mi familia. Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido. Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol o para el mío.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi frustración por no poder leer la mente de la nueva chica, me estaba obligando a prestar mucha más atención a la mesa donde se encontraba. Pude notar que ella no había preguntado por nosotros, algo extraño debido a la fascinación que despertábamos en los humanos. Pude alcanzar su mirada, pareciera estar estudiándome, disimuladamente de reojo, se retiró de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

Unos minutos después se excuso de su mesa y salió de la cafetería, todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.

No quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos, era simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos, me dije. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente encontraría la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos. La conversación de Jessica y Lauren siguió como si Bella nunca hubiera existido, agradecía la presencia de Angela una de las pocas mentes gentiles en esta selva.

Edward estaba viendo a la nueva —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa

Hasta ahora ninguna de las chicas del instituto le ha parecido lo bastante interesante supongo - respondía Lauren

 _Bella ni siquiera es guapa, es de lo mas simple que puede haber y ahora resulta que hasta el Cullen soltero la mira, ha -_ la indignación de Jessica me hizo reír. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial. En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sentí un impulso extraño que no terminé de entender. Quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la nueva no era consciente... Sentí la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellas para proteger a Bella Swan de los oscuros manejos de Jessica.

Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Repase su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior. Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida membrana...

Sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, ya me había decidido a mantener viva a Bella, pero estaba tan sediento como Jasper y no tenía sentido darle alas a la tentación. Hubo nuevos detalles que no había notado en mi mente. Tenía una arruguita entre las cejas de la que ella no parecía consciente. ¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! Ahora me daba cuenta del claro esfuerzo que le costaba estar allí sentada, intentando conversar con extraños, siendo el centro de la atención. Podía adivinar su timidez por la postura de sus hombros, de aspecto frágil, ligeramente hundidos, como si esperara un desaire de un momento a otro. Pero sólo podía adivinar, ver o imaginar. No había más que silencio en esta chica humana tan sumamente corriente. No podía oír nada. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta.

No lo se y tampoco importa- Dije encogiendo mis hombros, ya casi era la hora de regresar a clases, y no tenia ganas de seguir pensando en la humana, por lo que me encamine a Biología, estoy seguro que Banner intentara sorprendernos con algún dato curioso de nuevo.

En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenían nada que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. Los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para saber por qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí. El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del almuerzo en un lento goteo. Me repantigué en la silla y dejé transcurrir el tiempo. De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir.

Su nombre volvió a llamarme la atención, quizás porque estaba pensando en ella cuando Angela Weber la acompañó hasta la clase. _Bella parece tan tímida como yo. Apuesto lo que sea a que este día le está resultando realmente difícil. Ojalá supiera qué decirle, pero seguramente sonaría estúpido..._

 _¡Bien!_ , pensó Mike Newton mientras se revolvía en su asiento para ver entrar a las chicas.

Mi inquietud creció, mi maldita suerte no iba a mejorar, Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación. Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete, de nuevo la necesidad creció en mi garganta. Me aferre al borde de la mesa el cual quedo completamente destruido, tenia que tranquilizarme de alguna forma, no podía matar a toda mi clase, esta humana no arruinaría la vida que había construido, me prometí. Sentí que pasaba una eternidad hasta que Banner le entrego sus libros una eternidad. Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento, sobre todo por que yo estaba intentando no matarla. Entonces seguí el consejo que Alice le dio a Jasper en el almuerzo. Yo tenia que ver a Bella como una persona.

Pero seguía sin leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella Swan. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba, me centre en esos sentimientos, en el desconcierto que me producía. Bella se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, seria el camino al infierno para mí, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo... y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar...

El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado, en cuanto tomo el asiento a mi lado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo. Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años. No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo. Podía imaginar el sabor...

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar. El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida.

Empecé a trazar la posibilidad de matarla, la sangre de Bella se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros. De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos. Me tracé un esquema mental. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos. Sin embargo sería tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera con claridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo.

Y sin embargo recordé su mirada de esta mañana y las vagas promesas que había hecho a lo largo del día, claro que con un paso en falso eso ya no importaría, pero me importaría a mí. La poca humanidad que quedaba en mi, me sirvió para controlarme hasta el final de la clase donde salí corriendo.

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios de la historia, ya quiero saber lo que piensan. publicare lo más pronto posible. Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA**

No tenia sentido alguno, el chico era todo un bicho raro, por la mañana su mirada casi me provoca un infarto y ahora se comporta como si fuera una peste de la cual todos tendrían que huir, no estaba en mi juzgar a las personas, quien era yo para criticar al chico, pero pudo ser un poco más discreto con su aberración hacia mi.

Mi cabeza estaba molestándome, incluso con el medicamento, cosa que me preocupaba un poco, no iba a tener una noche tranquila de seguro, Mike se acerco cuando la clase de Biología acabo, me acompaño hasta el gimnasio, cosa que hubiera agradecido si no fuera por que la simple idea de estar corriendo con este dolor de cabeza me horrorizaba.

No podía sacar de mi mente la mirada de mi nuevo compañero de mesa, su nombre era bello, algo antiguo y sin embargo me agradaba, por supuesto que yo no le agradaba a el, no creo haber hecho nada para molestarle, ni siquiera le he hablado, el sentimiento de incomodidad me sobrepasa, si este dia no podía empeorar, al entrar al gimnasio todo se fue por la borda.

Basquetbol, el deporte que me ha causado por lo menos el 30% de mis esguinces, agradecí a Mike por acompañarme y luego me encamine a los vestidores, Jessica estaba en mi clase, aunque era un poco cotilla, su platica me distraía, era como si gracias al ruido que causaba, no pudiera hilar un pensamiento coherente, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

No pase ni 10 minutos en la cancha cuando el entrenador me mando sentar, tendría que conseguir un justificante para no suspender.

Al parecer el basquetbol no es lo tuyo- La pequeña hada Cullen estaba sentada a mi lado, estando un poco más cerca pude notar mejor sus facciones, era toda una muñeca, sus finas facciones tenían tallada curiosidad y anhelo. Eso me intrigo.

Lo siento ¿has sido una de mis victimas? - Durante mis gloriosos 10 minutos de juego había logrado que el balón le diera a tres chicas, a Newton en la nuca y al entrenador.

Casi, me llamo Alice es un placer conocerte- esta chica era agradable, no podía decir lo mismo que su hermano pero ella no tenia la culpa, pasamos un tiempo platicando, Alice era una bola de energía, irradiaba confianza y a su vez su mirada denotaba nostalgia. Me acompaño hasta mi camioneta, al parecer haba encontrado una amiga, aunque era pronto para decirlo, su compañía me hacia sentir bien, como si la conociera de años.

Una vez estando en casa seguí con mi proyecto, el dibujo había tardado más de lo que había esperado y sin embargo al final había valido la pena, era un campo de flores y el maravilloso sol de la pradera, mi mamá me había llevado a una excursión cuando tenia 13, yo me había perdido pero llegue a un prado donde estaban unas pequeñas flores silvestres, en su mayoría eran rosas pero había muchos dientes de león, ame ese lugar, poco tiempo después hubo un incendio, intente que mi mamá me llevara para comprobar que todavía existía, nunca pude encontrar el camino, o tal vez simplemente ya no existía. Recuerdo mucho haber llorado hasta quedarme dormida.

Mi cabeza estaba palpitando y no soportaba más la luz de mi habitación, Charlie todavía no llegaba por lo que cene sola, a media luz, no había sido la mejor idea de todas pero era menos molesto de esa forma, eran las ocho de la noche y yo no soportaba estar despierta, quería dormir, pero para lograrlo necesitaría los medicamentos y no podía depender de ellos, todavía faltaba casi un mes para la visita al doctor. Trabaje un poco en mis deberes ya estaba más que adelantada pero si no podía dormir, por lo menos me cansaría un poco más. No me sentía cómoda con las ventanas cerradas, tenia una extraña sensación de ser observada pero el olor de la pintura todavía era demasiado fresco y no podía arriesgarme a sufrir de más.

 **EDWARD**

Fui directamente a ver a Alice después de huir de Bella, ella tendría que haber visto algo, debió haberme advertido. Mi frustración hacia aquella muchachilla estaba por los cielos, al llegar a su aula ella ya estaba esperándome.

Su mente estaba intranquila y sin embargo se veía feliz.

Puedes por favor decirme por que no me advertiste sobre eso. - Estaba muy furioso para detenerme a indagar por su alegría contenida.

Pues es que solo lo vi cuando tu ya le habías perdonado la vida, lo siento he estado tan concentrada con Jasper que no me fije.- Se notaba apenada pero aun estaba sonriente.

El no ha sentido el olor de Bella o si?- si a el le parecía el olor tan apetitoso como yo lo hacia estábamos en un gran problema.

No veo que Jasper este cerca de ella por un tiempo.- Sus palabras me aliviaron mucho, no quería pelear con mi hermano.

Alice no creo que pueda controlarme estando tan cerca de ella, hoy por poco mato a toda mi clase- mi voz sonaba tal como me sentía desesperado. Alice intento mostrarme una serie de imágenes, eran muy borrosas como para entenderlas, Alice estaba muy concentrada tratando de mostrarme sus visiones.

Al parecer mi poder no funciona muy bien en cuanto se trata a las decisiones de Bella, puedo verla viva en un futuro pero eso es gracias a tu determinación por mantenerla viva, no vas a fallar hermano, nosotros te apoyaremos, aunque creo que es una buena idea que vayas a casa. Yo investigare un poco más a Bella. - Yo no quería que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, ese sentimiento de posesión me estaba matando, estaba preocupado, frustrado y muy desesperado por volver a tener ese dulce aroma cerca.

Fui directamente a cazar, no me detuve hasta estas completamente saciado, aun podía sentir los estragos que Bella había causado pero estaba mucho más calmado que en el instituto. Corrí a casa y pude notar que Alice había hablado con todos, yo ya había hablado con Carlisle y Esme, asi que no tendría muchas molestias. Aun que me sentía mas controlado los pensamientos de Alice me hicieron inquietarme, ella pensaba en Bella como una amiga le dirigí una mirada llena de reproche pero solo me dijo que ella le había hablado primero.

No entiendo muy bien lo que me llevo a ir a su casa pero en cuanto llegue su olor fue como si me reviviera, su ventana estaba abierta y el jefe Swan todavía no estaba en casa, no la mataría confiaba en Alice más de lo que confiaba en mi mismo, recorrí la habitación oscura de Bella olía a pintura, no estaba seguro que estar aquí fuera una buena idea pero estaba conteniendo la respiración, vi a Bella en su cama estaba tan quieta que volví a ver su fragilidad, quería protegerla de mi principalmente pero esta humana me hacia pensar que era mi deber velar por ella, di otra vuela por su habitación y pude ver el sitio de donde provenía el olor a pintura, el cuarto se veía recién decorado, estaba tan bien organizado, pulcro, nada fuera de su lugar y sin embargo había tantos libros por todas partes que era como el caos en el orden, el dibujo de la pared era bonito, expresaba calidez, estaba llevo de colores, la técnica no era perfecta pero estaba bien hecho, trazos limpios, al parecer Bella tenia talento para la pintura, me acerque a la pila de libros cerca de su cama "Cumbres Borrascosas", el libro estaba tan maltratado que dudaba mucho que durara otra lectura, me reí un poco sus libros, la forma en la que la había escuchado hablar con Alice en su recuerdo todo hablaba de una persona vieja y sin embargo era una joven de apenas 17 años, me quede mirando su rostro, de corazón, había estado subestimando una y otra vez a esta humana, esta no era una chica cualquiera ahora lo sabia.

El jefe Swan llego casi a media noche tendría que irme ya, mañana la vería en la escuela de nuevo, de vuela a mi infierno personal, corrí de vuela a mi casa sin dejar de pensar en la creciente necesidad de estar alrededor de Bella.

* * *

Hola de nuevo estoy muy entusiasmada con la historia y agradezco todos sus comentarios, espero que estén disfrutando la historia y si es posible mañana les estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo. Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**EDWARD**

Alice me había platicado de la incapacidad de ver el futuro directo de Bella, ella decía que era como si Bella no tomara ninguna decisión, no había futuros posibles puesto que no podía prever sus acciones, ella se sentía cómoda a su alrededor, al igual que yo se sentía frustrada pero también la miraba como su aire fresco y al parecer a nadie de mi familia le llamaba su olor, platique con Carlisle acerca de mi débil auto control y sobre lo que su olor significaba. el cerro sus pensamientos y solo me dedico una mirada de compasión, al igual que Alice escondían el resultado de mi condición.

Mi determinación por mantener viva a Bella se había acrecentado, ahora Alice y Jasper estaban de mi lado, la primera por que por fin se sentía cómoda con alguien y bueno Jasper haría cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Alice, no creo que Emmett y Rosalie estuvieran de mi parte pero estaban lo bastante concentrados el uno del otro que no importaba mucho su opinión, claro que tenia dudas acerca de mi escape.

Al llegar al instituto decidí que si bien tenia que estar alrededor de Bella, mi auto control no sobreviviría un semestre sentado a su lado, intente cambiarme de clase, incluso recorrí a mis encantos con la señora Cooper, pero a pesar de sus sucios pensamientos, me negó mi tranquilidad.

-Entiendo muchas gracias- dije bruscamente, estaba intentando salvar a la chica y todo estaba en su contra. Pude olerla antes de que entrara a la recepción, aunque estaba mejor controlado que ayer su presencia me hacia enfurecer, ¿por que tenia que ser yo tan débil? yo había reusado mi naturaleza mucho tiempo atrás y sin embargo seguía siendo una bestia. La mire al salir de la oficina, ella parecía ofendida y recordé la noche en su habitación, estaba tan serena, yo quería ver esa expresión.

A lo largo de un mes no pude dejar de pensar en Bella, formule muchas hipótesis acerca de por que era inmune a nuestros poderes, ¿a caso estaba algo mal con ella?¿Podría ser que esa muchacha no pensara en lo absoluto? ¿Tendría poderes?. Me había limitado a observarla, nunca hablaba con ella, ni siquiera en biología, no había vuelto a su casa, había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para no pensar más en ella, pero siempre volví a la causa principal, yo tenia curiosidad, por conocer a la chica, saber que estaba mal con ella o conmigo, quería ver las expresiones en su rostro. Todos los días me daba cuenta de su esfuerzo por conversar con aquellos chicos su timidez e inquietud por ser el centro de atención, a los humanos les fascinaba y ya no era por ser la chica nueva, su carácter y belleza los llamaba, tras largas horas de meditación pude concluir que Bella era una belleza innata, natural y tímida, no le gustaba llamar la atención pero sobresalía sin pedirlo, Alice era cada vez más cercana a ella, platicaban en gimnasia y en español, había aprendido mucho de Bella que los humanos que la seguían a diario. Su olor seguí siendo lo que me motivaba a vivir, lo guardaba en mi memoria, además de la sed ahora me producía euforia, cosa que no había tenido en muchas décadas. Seguía imaginando escenarios donde ella perdía la vida pero Alice siempre las desmentía, una parte de mi se sentía orgulloso por enfrentar el problema, no era ningún cobarde, pero a la vez no quería ser un asesino y mi cercanía con Bella si que me ponía en un aprieto.

Había comenzado a nevar en Forks, Bella había faltado unos cuantos días durante el mes, cada vez que volvía parecía mas distraída que el anterior, esto no hizo mas que aumentar mi curiosidad, ni siquiera Alice había podido obtener información sobre sus desapariciones, hoy seria un buen dia para visitar a Bella, seria algo corto, el dia paso rápido, ya era la hora de salida cuando esperaba en el estacionamiento y la visión de Alice llego.

Tyler Crowley iba a tener un accidente, vi la escena muy rápido, estaba aterrado, la razón era un frágil cuerpo siendo lanzado por la camioneta de Crowley, no supe quien era hasta que llego el momento, yo no iba a matar a Bella, Tyler se encargaría de eso, pero no lo dejaría, ya estaba en camino a su rescate, ella no supo en el momento en que llegue, su cabeza golpeo el asfato durante el movimiento, pero estaba seguro que viviría, gracias a mí.

 **BELLA**

El primer mes fue horrible, el clima calmaba un poco mi condición pero no mi humor, mi cita con el doctor se veía cada vez mas lejana, ya no había tenido encuentros con Cullen, su hermana Alice por otro lado era muy agradable, su manía por querer arreglar mi guardarropa o su conversación sobre los viejos 50 era mucho más entretenidas que las clases de gimnasia y obviamente mucho más seguras para los demás.

Había logrado faltar unas pocas veces y sin embargo había batido el récord de inasistencias sin justificante que me respaldara, por suerte a Charlie no le molestaba, yo me mantenía con promedios altos, no estaba atrasada y sobresalía en algunas clases, asi que los profesores lo dejaban pasar, los chicos todavía me veían como el juguete nuevo, pero eran amables y normalmente les gustaba hablar mas que escuchar por lo que estaba a salvo, nadie noto mucho mi ausencia, todos especulaban mi falta de interés por las fiestas y salidas en grupo pero me dejaban en paz con alguna que otra amenaza.

Estaba en el estacionamiento cuando todo ocurrió, todo demasiado rápido e increíble para preguntar, la camioneta de Tyler se había salido de control y venia directamente hacia mi, debía haberme movido, pero alguien lo hizo por mi, mi cabeza dolía mucho más que antes, no sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado hasta el hospital pero definitivamente tendrá que llamar al doctor Latimer.


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLA**

En el momento en el que abrí mis ojos la luz fue insoportable, mi cabeza estaba palpitando y sentí muchas nauseas, recordé un poco del accidente, yo viendo la camioneta venir hacia mi, ¿por que demonios no estaba muerta?, esto podría haber facilitado un millar de cosas. Cerré mis ojos hasta que escuche a alguien a mi lado.

Hola cariño, iré por el Dr. Cullen para que pueda checarte ¿de acuerdo?- la enfermera estaba cubriendo la luz, pude echar un vistazo a las otras camas.

Isabella, ¿cierto?- el Dr. Cullen era un joven hombre de no mas de 35 años, tan apuesto como sus hijos.

Soy Bella, mucho gusto- realmente no tenia ganas para hablar pero era importante que explicara mi situación.

Es un placer Bella, voy a hacerte algunas pruebas de rutina, tomamos una radiografía para ver el grado de tu contusión y al parecer no es nada serio.

Por favor mira aquí.- intente seguir la luz pero me lastimaba demasiado

Bella ¿sientes nauseas?- asentí

¿Dolor de cabeza?- si, para mi desgracia tambien iba a fallar las pruebas de coordinación asi que me apresure a explicarle al doctor Cullen antes de que me internaran.

Tengo síntomas de esclerosis, ya estoy recibiendo tratamiento- intente sonreír pero el doctor Carlisle estaba muy sorprendido.

Ya veo, no quiero ser entrometido pero note que tu padre no es tu guardián, ¿sabe el lo que te ocurre?- no, y no pensé en él ni un solo momento, hasta ahora me daba cuenta, Charlie no era alguien que me impusiera su presencia pero tenia todo el derecho de saber lo que pasaba con su hija, supongo que Rene me inculco malos hábitos.

Estaba esperando los resultados completos para decirle, y hace poco tiempo que me mude asi que realmente no vi la necesidad.-explique, Charlie no merecía a una malagradecida como hija, pero eran tantos años que nunca me detuve a pensar en contarle.

Entenderás que tengo que comunicarme con tu guardián- el doctor se veía un poco intrigado

El señor Sebastián Latimier es el doctor que me esta tratando, por eso es mi guardián, lo más conveniente es que hable con él, en cuanto a mi papá, no quiero preocuparlo hasta no saber mis resultados, tengo la emancipación asi que me gustaría hablar yo con el si me permite.- me estaba costando trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos pero tenia que hablar con Charlie sobre muchas cosas antes de el tema de la enfermedad.

Me comunicare lo antes posible con el Dr. Latimier, y dejare que Charlie pase a verte ¿de acuerdo?, ahora descansa un poco, no te medicare hasta hablar con el doctor.-Le sonreí al doctor Cullen y agradecí que no hiciera mas preguntas, podría decir que los Cullen eran las únicas personas a las que no les interesaba el chisme, por eso me agradaban.

¡Bella!-en cuanto Charlie entro me sentí mucho mas culpable que antes, su preocupación era sincera.

Hey papá estoy bien, calma- Sonreí sinceramente había pasado tiempo desde que alguien se preocupaba tanto por mí, no era algo que me gustara pero era agradable.

Ya veras ese chico Crowley no volverá a manejar en su vida, me alegro de que no te allá pasado nada.-ya había escuchado algo sobre que un padre preocupado puede ser muy estúpido.

Tyler no tuvo la culpa, fue un accidente, no hay nadie herido cierto? ¿Qué tal esta Tyler?- mantuve mis ojos cerrados le pedí a Charlie algo con que cubrir mis ojos, mientras seguíamos conversando

Todos están bien Bella, fue una suerte que el chico Cullen estuviera contigo, fuiste la única que recibió un golpe pero si Edward no te hubiera quitado del camino no quiero saber lo que hubiera pasado.- ¿Qué dijo?

¿Qué quieres decir con que Edward estaba conmigo?- yo había estado sola junto a mi camioneta, el estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento, lo recuerdo y lo recuerdo por que no le quite la mirada desde que salió del edificio

Edward estaba contigo cuando ocurrió el accidente Bella, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Charlie se veía aun mas pálido de lo que había entrado y eso que todavía no tocábamos puntos mas serios.

No, pero estaba tan concentrada en la camioneta que es posible que no recuerde detalles- mentira, el no estaba cerca de mi, imposible.

El doctor me dijo que no tienes lesiones del accidente, tal vez debería revisarte mas a fondo.- se estaba levantando cuando entro el Dr. Cullen

Bueno al parecer todo estará bien Bella, Charlie podrias por favor ir por los papeles del alta, le daré a Bella unas indicaciones para su medicamento.- Charlie agradeció al Dr. y salió, quite el pañuelo de mis ojos y me senté, mi cabeza seguía palpitando pero estaba mucho mejor.

Bueno, he hablado con el Dr. Latimier, acordamos que es mejor que sigas con el medicamento que te receto, si puedes pon compresas de hielo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, ayudara al dolor, espero que le digas a Charlie lo que ocurre, pero no te culpo por guardártelo, las malas noticias duelen mucho, si no te molesta Bella quisiera monitorear tu caso y ayudar al Dr. Latimier, seria mucho mas fácil para ti hacer los chequeos aquí en vez de viajar hasta Seattle.- Era una buena idea pero no podía permitírmelo.

Agradezco su oferta pero mi seguro no lo cubre, el hospital del Dr. Latimier se hace cargo de todos los gastos gracias a la emancipación y no creo que este hospital quiera hacer otra excepción conmigo, tampoco puedo utilizar el seguro de Char… papá .- la situación había sido complicada, prácticamente era un conejillo de indias, pero había tenido mucha suerte al conocer a Sebastián

Para serte sincero tu caso es muy peculiar, entiendo tu situación pero podría seguir el caso de forma particular, harías tus estudios con el Dr. Latimier y yo te haría los chequeos en mi consulta.-

Eso suena estupendo, pero me temo que debo hablar con el Dr. Sebastían primero.- y espero que acepte

Ya se lo he propuesto y le parece bien asi que nos mantendremos en contacto.- el Dr. Cullen sonrio, al igual que yo


End file.
